Tony Kniekamp
Tony Kniekamp is the Green Stellar Corps Ranger, based on the planet Mars and endowed with invulnerability through energy shielding. Biography Tony is the son of two history teachers, born and raised in small town Missouri. He played various sports in high school, such as basketball, baseball and track. His life was relatively uneventful until his freshman year in college, when he applied to be the Green Stellar Ranger out of a desire to protect the Earth and its people. He was accepted, but on the way to the NASADA base to be shipped out, a monster attacked Angel Grove. Tony went to help, finding his teammates and joining on the spot. He and Elandra formed the Fiery Conjunction Megazord and helped destroy the mummy monster. Days later, Tony was the only one up when Marco decided to take on a cluster of Weeping Angels in North Carolina, and Tony went with him. The Angels were inside a shopping mall, and they managed to send Marco back in time, leaving Tony with two civilians to defend on his own. Thinking quickly, he lured the four Weeping Angels in close, and then ducked so that they saw each other and were transfixed. Despite this victory, Tony realized that he was afraid--no, terrified--of Weeping Angels, although he hid it and did his duty to the team, only confessing to Rachel after all of the Angels were destroyed on the Cimmerian Planet. The Everyman Tony, as a fairly ordinary nineteen-year-old human, began to develop a slight inferiority complex as his teammates' varied pasts and abilities came to light. He considered resigning from the team, but knew that they did not have the time to train a new Green Ranger with the Monster Rangers still on the loose. The feeling centered on Rex, whose many talents and position as Red Ranger made him stand out on the team. After Marco was captured by the Monster Rangers, and Rex defaulted to team leader, Tony's resentment blossomed into full dislike. Shortly after a rescue attempt went awry, the conflict came to a head, resulting in a fistfight between the two that was only stopped when James telepathically knocked them both unconscious. Waking up, Tony found himself and Rex manacled to the walls of the Rec Room, and Elandra handed each the other's key, telling them to get over it, and left. After a few false starts, Tony admitted that he envied Rex, who was rather blindsided by the revelation, replying that he was only trying to hold the team together. They ended up complimenting each other, and freed each other in time to participate in the next Ranger battle. As a follow-up, Rex began training Tony to use the most difficult of his Demi-Zord's weapons, the Shield Bits. He proceeded to make Tony fight a simulation of the weapon for three days straight, with rest and food only when absolutely necessary. Despite often becoming frustrated, Tony pushed himself, and finally defeated his own simulated Zord. In the next battle, he destroyed the monster solo with the new attack, and dismembered the Black Monster Ranger the same way shortly thereafter. Gravedigger When the male Rangers and Igor Fischer were thrown back in time to 1982, Tony's first reaction was to go look for Elizabeth Evans. He found her too late, and brought her body back to the camp alongside her husband's. There, he realized that there was nothing for him to do, not being a technological genius or a babysitter, and asked permission to bury the couple, which was promptly granted. He also volunteered for the job of delivering the infant Cole Evans to the village where he would be raised, adding a penciled-in note on the back of his family photo to make sure they would get his name right. Returning with the others to 2011 and the Satellite Base, Tony prepped for the final attack on the Hexagram, using the Shield Bits to fight the Purple Monster Ranger on the lake while the others invaded. He followed the Purple Ranger back into the Hexagram, attacking Ivan Ooze to no avail as he fled, and then was sent to his Demi-Zord as the building began to collapse in on itself. Stellar Peace When the mission was over, Tony elected to apply to the Peace Corps. Although he was nervous about his application, it was accepted, and he left to begin work shortly after the Satellite Base returned to Earth. Personality Tony is the everyman of the team, confident and clever, but privately self-doubting. His drive to help and protect others usually overwhelms his fears. He began as something of a follower, wanting to start watching anime and fight like Rex, but eventually he settled into his own skin. Arsenal *Sandstone Power Ring *Martial Lance *Wolf Zord *Lagrange Demi-Zord Appearance Tony is a tall (6'3") lanky white guy with shorter dark blond hair and hazel eyes. He's somewhat brown and right-handed. Trivia *Tony was submitted by Gmoney22. Category:Power Rangers: Stellar Corps Category:Power Rangers: Legion of Monsters